300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Destiny Roulette (2019.07.26)
Event Time Prize Pool Time: '''26 July 2019 ~ 7 August 2019 '''Reward Exchange Time: '''26 July 2019 ~ 7 August 2019 (Extended to 14 August 2019) Gacha Draw #You can enter the Destiny Roulette interface through the '''Destiny Roulette icon ( ) on the upper right corner of the Lobby Interface. #At the Destiny Roulette interface, you can use Destiny Coin ( ) to spin the roulette. #You can get Destiny Coin from Destiny Roulette Package or Big Destiny Roulette Package that can be purchased in Item Mall. #Before starting, you need to click on the Core Reward button ( ) and then select one of the rewards on the roulette to set the Core Reward. If you don't get the Core Reward from the roulette within the specified number of rolls (0/30), you will receive the Full Roulette Reward and Navigation Pixie Yui (Pet). #Clicking on GO button ( ) will consume 1 Destiny Coin to spin the roulette once. #If you get a duplicate skin, the skin will be decomposed into the following materials: Skin Card - Ukiyo-e Rem => Destiny Badge x 4 Skin Card - Jazz Style Chino => Destiny Badge x 4 Skin Card - Summer Swimsuit Alice => Destiny Badge x 4 Skin Card - Beach Party Gintoki => Destiny Badge x 4 Skin Card - Little Red Riding Hood Ram => Destiny Badge x 2 Skin Card - Reki => Destiny Badge x 2 Skin Card - Katou Megumi => Destiny Dust x 30 Skin Card - Maeda Inuchiyo (Flying Little Witch) => Destiny Dust x 20 Skin Card - Medusa (Lancer) => Destiny Dust x 20 Skin Card - Magician of Love Rikka => Destiny Dust x 20 Skin Card - Magician of Love Sanae => Destiny Dust x 20 Skin Card - Saionji Sekai => Destiny Dust x 12 #Materials Destiny Badge ( ) and Destiny Dust ( ) can be used to exchange various rewards in the Reward Exchange List. Prize Pool * (Skin Card - Ukiyo-e Rem) x 1 (3.86% Chance) * (Skin Card - Little Red Riding Hood Ram) x 1 (6.59% Chance) * (Skin Card - Jazz Style Chino) x 1 (3.86% Chance) * (Skin Card - Beach Party Gintoki) x 1 (3.86% Chance) * (Skin Card - Reki) x 1 (6.59% Chance) * (Skin Card - Summer Swimsuit Alice) x 1 (3.86% Chance) * (Skin Card - Maeda Inuchiyo (Flying Little Witch)) x 1 (8.26% Chance) * (Skin Card - Saionji Sekai) x 1 (19.78% Chance) * (Skin Card - Katou Megumi) x 1 (8.64% Chance) * (Skin Card - Magician of Love Rikka) x 1 (11.57% Chance) * (Skin Card - Magician of Love Sanae) x 1 (11.57% Chance) * (Skin Card - Medusa (Lancer)) x 1 (11.57% Chance) Top 10 Players 10 Days after the end of the event, the top 10 players who have highest numbers of rolling the roulette will get the following rewards: *1st Place => ( x 1) + ( x 1) + ( x 10) *2nd Place => ( x 1) + ( x 1) + ( x 6) *3rd Place => ( x 1) + ( x 3) + ( x 5) *4th Place => ( x 1) + ( x 2) + ( x 4) *5th Place => ( x 1) + ( x 1) + ( x 4) *6th Place => ( x 1) + ( x 3) *7th Place => ( x 1) + ( x 3) *8th Place => ( x 1) + ( x 2) *9th Place => ( x 1) + ( x 2) *10th Place => ( x 1) + ( x 1) *Note: All rewards from the leaderboard will be sent out within 10 working days after the event ends! *Only players who roll at least 20 times will be able to have their name on the leaderboard. Reward Exchange List *( x 20) + ( x 4) => (Skin Card - Akatsuki) x 1 *( x 20) + ( x 4) => (Skin Card - Christmas Queen Kiss-Shot) x 1 *( x 6) + ( x 2) => (Destiny Coin) x 1 *( x 2) + ( x 9) => (Random Excellent Skin Package (Destiny Roulette)) x 1 *( x 5) + ( x 30) => (Random Legendary Skin Package (Destiny Roulette)) x 1 *( x 1) => (Destiny Dust) x 7 *( x 15) => (Destiny Badge) x 1 *( x 2) + ( x 1) => (Level 4 Random Gem Chest) x 1 *( x 60) + ( x 15) => (Level 5 Purple Gem Chest) x 1 *( x 16) + ( x 2) => (Equipment Upgrade Package) x 1 *( x 1) + ( x 1) => (Random Colorful Gem Package) x 1 *( x 60) + ( x 10) => (Sakabatou Shinuchi) x 1 Skin Decompose *Players who have duplicate skins in their Item Interface will be able to decompose their skins into the materials of this event! the numbers of materials that can be obtained from the decomposition of each type of skins are as follows: **'Legendary Skin' => ( x 12) **'Brilliant Skin' => ( x 10) **'Epic Skin' => ( x 7) **'Excellent Skin' => ( x 4) **'Ordinary Skin' => ( x 3) ---- ----